


My pleasure

by shamelesssmut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Foursome, Licking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, hot dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: Cheryl slowly opened her eyes to the feeling of hot lips pressed to her neck, leaving a hot trail of open mouth kisses down her neck. She hummed and ran a hand up and down the body pressed tightly to hers. “You’re in a good mood this morning.” She whispered.“We are.” Whispered another voice next to her ear as another body pressed to her other side.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	My pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a little porn with no plot that I felt like writing. Hope that you guys are in the mood for some shameless girl fun that really has no plot if so please leave some kudos and comments to let me know that you enjoyed it and to get me inspired to write more.   
> P. S. I'm awake of the incest that is going on and I kinda ignored it for the purpose of this work. If it's not your cup of tea and you don't want to read such things then now is the time to stop. For the rest of you enjoy!

Cheryl slowly opened her eyes to the feeling of hot lips pressed to her neck, leaving a hot trail of open mouth kisses down her neck. She hummed and ran a hand up and down the body pressed tightly to hers. “You’re in a good mood this morning.” She whispered.

“We are.” Whispered another voice next to her ear as another body pressed to her other side.

Cheryl blinked and turned to the voice only to see Betty, smirking at her, her hand slowly running over Cheryl’s stomach before it went upwards under her shirt, cupping a breast and tugging on the nipple gently, causing Cheryl to gasp and arch her back. She didn’t remember Betty going to bed with them, she turned to look at Tony confused only to have lips pressed firmly against her, kissing and licking inside.

Cheryl returned the kiss as she felt a tug to her panties. She looked down and almost groaned when she saw Veronica between her legs. The girl smirked at her before she tugged on her panties again. Cheryl arched her body off the bed, kicking her panties off as she grabbed Betty’s hair when she felt her lips wrap around a nipple, gently blowing on it before she sucked on it hungrily.  
Tony’s lips went to her other breast, licking and nipping and Cheryl was sure that things couldn’t get better. Well at least that’s what she thought until seconds later when Veronica’s mouth was between her legs, licking firmly.

This was unbelievable. Cheryl’s body arched off the bed, a silent moan leaving her lips. This was so good. She pushed her hips back against Veronica’s mouth as her hands grabbed both Betty and Toni, holding them in place, enjoying the feeling. Her nipples were so sensitive from all the sucking and licking, she felt like she can cum just from that but Veronica wasn’t wasting time in licking and sucking on her clit.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Toni smirked against her lips as she felt Betty’s hand run down her body slowly.

Cheryl nodded quickly and moaned when she felt Betty’s fingers circle her clit then press on it firmly stroking it fast. 

“I-I am.” Cheryl groaned and then cried out when two of Veronica’s fingers pushed firmly in her, hitting all the right places. Cheryl’s body arched high of the bed, hips pushing back against the fingers. Betty and Toni went back to sucking on her chest, Betty’s fingers moving faster on her clit as Veronica’s worked in sync with hers inside Cheryl.

She was so close, so close. Just one more thrust, one more push and she was going to…. Cheryl opened her eyes wide with a gasp, panting loudly. She looked on her left only to find Toni, pressed to her side, eyes closed. Fucking hell. It was just a dream. Veronica and Betty weren’t there. She has had a dream about them. But she had been so close to finishing. 

Cheryl turned to Toni and pressed her body closer to hers, humming when she realized they were both naked. Well that was convenient, she thought as she slowly pushed her leg between Toni’s and moved it gently.

Toni hummed, opening her eyes to look at the other. “Someone is in a mood.” She chuckled and leaned to kiss her slowly. Cheryl gladly returned the kiss, wanting more. She had been too close in her dream to waste time. She was about to do something when she felt fingers run down her back. She froze, looking at Toni. The fingers couldn’t be Toni’s as both her hands were on Cheryl’s face. And that’s when it clicked, the dream, it was a memory. From last night. She hummed as she leaned in the touch, turning to look over her shoulder at Veronica.

The girl grinned at Cheryl before she moved her hand between Cheryl’s legs and push a finger inside her. “Gosh, you’re so wet already.” She whispered.

Cheryl chuckled. “What can I say? I had a nice dream.” She said, pushing back a bit against the finger in her before she leaned to kiss Toni hungrily. 

Betty walked in the room, chucking. “I can’t leave you three for even five minutes, can I?” she asked as she walked towards the bed. She grabbed a strap on from the nightstand and put it on, standing next to Toni.

Toni looked at Cheryl with a smirk before she leaned to suck on Betty hungrily, lapping and licking, groaning quietly when Betty grabbed her hair and pulled more of her mouth on the toy.

Cheryl felt herself get wetter as she pushed back against Veronica, moaning at the two fingers being pushed inside her now.

Soon Betty was pushing Toni on her side, the girl facing Cheryl as she leaned to suck on her chest. Betty smirked at Cheryl, moving behind Toni and quickly pushing the toy inside her, wasting no time in starting to move firmly, pushing inside Toni until the girl was a moaning mess, panting and groaning, her eyes locked with Cheryl’s.

Cheryl was pushing firmly against Veronica’s fingers, wanting more and without asking for it soon she had it. Seconds later Toni was screaming Betty’s name and with a couple more thrusts inside her, Betty had moved over to Cheryl. She had pushed the redhead on her back, had moved between her legs and was pushing firmly inside her.

Cheryl was a moaning mess when Veronica gently moved, straddling her face and humming as Cheryl’s tongue pushed inside her. 

Betty was pushing firmly inside of Cheryl while the redhead was mimicking her movements with her fingers inside Veronica, her mouth sucking on her clit. She was doing a good job judging by the noises leaving Veronica’s mouth. Not long after she felt Veronica tighten around her fingers, her whole body shaking with pleasure and Cheryl knew that it was her turn. She pushed back against the toy, moaning loudly, her back arching off the bed as she started cumming, Betty’s name on her lips.

Once her body stopped shaking with pleasure she moved, pinning Betty under her and kissing her firmly, her fingers finding the spot between Betty’s legs quickly and pushing inside, moving them firmly, listening to her loud moans.

“Cheryl!” was all Betty was moaning after a moment and soon, she moved her hand between her legs, grabbing Cheryl’s hand and holding it in place as she pushed all the way down and started cumming.  
Cheryl collapsed down next to Betty, only to find Toni and Veronica already pressed against each other, kissing slowly.

“Five minutes and we’ll go again.” Betty smirked against Cheryl’s lips and kissed her.

Cheryl hummed and nodded. “I can work with that.” She chuckled as she ran her hand down Veronica’s back, her other hand moving to slap gently Betty’s ass.

Veronica chuckled as she pushed her body closer to Cheryl. “This time it’s my turn.” She whispered, pulling Cheryl’s hand between her legs. “Feel that? I need it.”

Cheryl hummed and nodded. “My pleasure.” She whispered and leaned to kiss first Veronica and then Toni. This was going to be quite the day, she thought before she laid back in bed, thinking of all the things they could do together.


End file.
